Oracle Files: Larry Trainor 1
Characters * Larry Trainor * Rita Farr * Cliff Steele Location * Marshall Islands * March 27th 2015, 1725 Local Time VOX Archive * Cliff Steele: sigh So, I got a confession to make... footsteps in sand, footsteps in sand I read your military record, Lar. It was on th' Chief's computer. Th' psych report sounds nothing like you... I gots to ask, man: what changed? * Larry Trainor: Hmm... Good question. chuckle Well, I used to have a face... in sand, loud footsteps in sand, ocean sounds * Cliff Steele: sigh Ha. I'm bein' serious though, Bandage breath. Th' report I read described you as bein' 'cautious and methodical' * Larry Trainor: As opposed to the reckless loon I am now? footsteps in sand, loud footsteps in sand, ocean sounds * Cliff Steele: Yeah and ya know I love ya... but it's like th' Chief said th' o'er day, you's got a reckless indifference to circumstances. You rush into danger like you's afraid of nothin'. sigh I only bring this up outta concern, Lar. Is there anythin' you're afraid of? * Larry Trainor: in sand: 2 instances, distant ocean sounds The Pelican. shudder That sac thing on them birds? Oh, and squash- * Cliff Steele: Huh? * Larry Trainor: Okay... that's more a taste thing but foul is foul... Or 'fowl' if you factor in the pelican. Oh, and fear itself, if you ask FOR, as seeing as he died- Actually, you know what? We've seen some crazy expletive. Let's not rule that out yet, eh? * Cliff Steele: Not the pelicans again... You got to stop fixatin' on the expletive pelicans! You ain't bein' stalked by no pelicans! * Larry Trainor: Pelican. Singular. Juts the one. I mean, pelicans as a whole? Kill'em all, I say... but only that one is after me. * Cliff Steele: silence: 3.7 seconds, soft chuckle Never change, brother. in sand, loud footsteps in sand, ocean sounds * Larry Trainor: No. Really. I think we're underestimating the seriousness of- * Rita Farr: splash, water sloshing, water dripping, wet footsteps Oh, hey boys... What're you doing here? Come for a swim? * Cliff Steele: Larry jus' likes to listen to th' water whene'er we get to th' beach. It reminds him of his childhood. Helps him decompress. * Larry Trainor: sigh It's true... but not here. This site's been compromised. * Rita Farr: Compromised? * Larry Trainor: sand, footsteps in sand Pelican droppings... I think it knows my secret identity. * Rita Farr: Who knows your-? Wait, you have a secret identity? * Cliff Steele: groan Ya just had t' ask, didn't ya, Rita? * Rita Farr: Wait... He's still on this pelican business? Seriously? He didn't get over that in 2009? * Larry Trainor: No. Unfortunately our business remains unresolved, Rita... for now. footsteps in sand, distant bird sounds Trivia and Notes * Larry is in fact stalked by a Pelican. * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Larry Trainor 1/2, with some extra dialogue. Links and References * Oracle Files: Larry Trainor 1/2 (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Larry Trainor 1/2 (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Larry Trainor/Appearances Category:Rita Farr/Appearances Category:Cliff Steele/Appearances Category:Doom Patrol/Appearances